Teal Phantom and Orange Mechanic
by Chiri-tan
Summary: AU and short drabble. Maybe, and maybe not continued depending on reviews. He promised not to use his gun, but, he needs a reason to see the mechanic... right? Ganauche27
1. Chapter 1

_**My first drabble~!**_

_**Of course I don't own.**_

_**This is an AU story~**_

_**Dedicated to a pair I think of when insomnia hit me.**_

**

* * *

**

**Teal Phantom and Orange Mechanic**

**

* * *

**

He used his gun. A gun he got from his little-genius from the nursery house. Why did he use it? He promised he won't use them no matter what. But… why did he use it?

"What are you doing spacing out? Hurry up before the police came. The cleanup team will be here soon." Coyote's voice startled him. But, he leaves a small piece of Alexandrite that he always carries, his symbol of last respect.

Why Alexandrite? Because it's his birthstone, and…

"If you leave it like that, they'll know that the Teal Phantom strikes again… eh?" Nie laughed.

"Shut up." He scolded the sun Guardian.

"But teal-colored Alexandrite is super rare. I don't know why Tsunayoshi-kun gave them to you." Bouche deemed. He sighed; of course the little-genius will give it to him. _He _was the one who brought him to the nursery house. "Stop it, guys." Timoteo came, silencing all of them.

"Good work." The boss patted his shoulder, smiling a painful smile. "Thanks." He smiles in reply. He left the dark alley rather hastily. He tightens his fur-coat, shielding him from the cold and hiding bloodstained suit.

He left his Famiglia just like that, because they're going to celebrate the successful mission with Vongola-style party which is not his style because he will always get the humiliating punishments. He chuckled and finally enters the gate adorned with clams and ravens. The Vongola House of Fallen Ravens is an orphanage managed by the mafia. He himself likes the place.

The 'Mother' greeted him with smile. He just waved back and smile, heading to the underground stair, his salvation.

The little-genius or the Orange Mechanic as the others called him, live here.

He opened the door and smile to himself more than to the person holding a wrench under a motorbike. "Tsu…" He breathed his name, feeling all pleasant and smiley, he doesn't know why. It just occurred naturally whenever the young boy is around him. The figure didn't answer, he doesn't look disturbed as he continue to modify whatever it is that he needed to modify.

He sighed and looks around. Of course, Tsunayoshi likes to work with his headphone on. He disconnected the headphone from the iPod that lies beside the tool box. He pulled the skateboard that Tsuna used as his chair. "A-ah! You're back!" The boy greeted him with a large smile. "Yeah, I'm back, Tsu…" He leans closer to the young mechanic.

"A-aren't you being a little pushy today, Third?" Tsuna asked, doing his best to struggle against 'Third's' grip. "Shut up…"' He whispered to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna laughed nervously. He's always more jumpy if the Teal Phantom is around. "Y-you came here… do you broke your gun? Running out of the Alexandrite?" Tsuna asked, stammering.

"Yeah, I broke my gun." The phantom answered. Well, he just want a reason to see the Orange Mechanic, so... yeah, he broke his gun _in purpose_.

"Give it to me; I'll fix it for you." Tsuna stretches his body and took the phantom's gun.

"Honestly, nii-san, what did you do to this little one?" He rubs the gun's butt affectionately. His eyebrow twitched at that. "Ne, Tsu… moan for me, please?" He asked.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna put down his nii-san's gun and turn his body to face him. Unexpectedly, he hugged Tsuna tightly. "Moan, Tsu… _moan_."

"HIIIIIIIII! I-I-I-I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT NII-SAN!"

"Tsk, tsk, not quite right…" He scolded, smiling his cute smile.

"_Arghhh! O-okay, f-fine… _-niisan! Stop~!"_

"I can't hear you Tsu… I can't hear you…"

**Meanwhile, on the next room…**

"They're going at it again…" Coyote sighed. Honestly, he had told the Teal Phantom to stop making so much noise when he's going at it. "Hahaha, I guess you cannot do anything about that." Schnitten pat Coyote's shoulder, smiling.

"Fyuu~ he could turn into someone else completely different if he's with Tsunayoshi-kun…" Bouche commented with voice that seems like a mocking one.

"Hmph, I won't say the same though… It's because that mechanic is there that the Phantom was born…" Visconti scoffed. "But this is WAY louder than usual!" Brow Nie Junior complained, sighing. "You shouldn't say that when you're the one who stands right in front of the door to hear Tsu-kun's cute voice…" A kind voice came from the other side of the room.

"N-ninth!"

"Boss!"

Nie and Coyote exclaimed. Timoteo smiled at them. He took out a small piece of Teal-colored Alexandrite and Orange-colored Opal. "That's-?" Coyote asked.

"Tsu-kun gave it to me, as a gratitude, he said…" Timoteo smiled, remembering when Tsuna came to him, all fidgety saying that he fell in love with a Phantom. He chuckled.

"Really… that Ganauche. Who knows that he fell in love with someone he deemed as 'beloved brother'?"

No one at the room knows how to answer Timoteo's sentence.

The sound from the next room travelled again, wrecking the nervousness all Ninth Vongola generation Guardians shared.

"_Aaah~ Stop it, Ganauche-niisan~!"_

They all laughed heartily, even Visconti…

* * *

'_**He' that I used in first sentence is Ganauche, if you're confused…**_

_**I think I'm going to use this pair in Codename: Sky Hunters too~ just maybe...**_

_**Finished~! Tell me how you think please~~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm doing Sky Hunter at the moment, but a fluffy idea came to mind!**_

_**So here's another thing from me XD**_

**

* * *

**

**Teal Phantom and Orange Mechanic: A Car, Ganauche, and Visconti.**

**

* * *

**

"V-Vongola-style fiasco?" The little genius asked, diverting his goggled-eyes from a new piece of machinery he's doing. Ganauche nodded. "Yep, one week from now, everyone is invited. Tsu, will you go?" He asked the Orange Mechanic. Tsuna spared him a bored glance before sliding his skateboard back under the car. "No thanks. I h-hate gatherings, they made me look like a fool." He answered.

Why isn't he surprised? Normal children will be happy if someone offered to take them to a part where you can have fun, no? "Don't be saddened, Nii-san. You can take other kids, you know?" Tsuna slide his skateboard and stands, he takes off his headphone that were dangling on his neck. "It doesn't have a meaning if it's not you…" Ganauche took a coffee cup and filled it with instant coffee-filler Tsuna made a few weeks ago.

"What happened with the VW Rabbit 1983 Visconti bought you?" He asked Tsuna who's leaning to get his coffee. "It's in the w-workings." He answered. "You destroyed the car?" He asked, looking absolutely unfazed. "N-no, I'm upgrading them." Tsuna blows his hot coffee before sipping it. "I-Pin said you hadn't gone out of this room since three days ago. When and how did you eat?" Ganauche asked, tattling at the mechanic. Tsuna flinched nervously. "W-well, it's not your business, Nii-san." Tsuna avoided the question.

Ganauche _does not _like it if Tsuna hide something from him. He pinned him to the wall and whispered on his ear. "You want me to make you moan again?" Tsuna blushed from head to toe. "S-s-stop it, Nii-san! Don't make me falter!" Tsuna pushed him away. Oh wow, this is new. The Orange Mechanic pushed the Teal Phantom away, that's certainly _very _new.

And Ganauche is very displeased.

"A-ah! Visconti-san!" The little genius exclaimed rather happily. "Your food and spare parts, Tsunayoshi-kun. I also included the new UVERworld album; it's on the market today." The Cloud Guardian came. "Y-you don't need to do this, Visconti-san. I can do this on my own…" Tsuna darted around to get it organized. "No, I'll help. Besides-!" Tsuna closed Visconti's mouth and muttered 'Sssh'.

"Oh you're here, Ganauche. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the fiasco?" Visconti asked. "Lost my interest, sorry." He walked pass both the little genius and the Cloud Guardian.

"Ganauche-nii-!" Tsuna was stopped by Visconti before he can stop the Lightning Guardian from leaving. "Let him, Tsunayoshi-kun. He won't grow up if we continue to spoil him." Visconti shook his head. Tsuna looked down in distraught. "I need to finish it. There's no more time…" Tsuna muttered.

"Thank you for today, Visconti-san." Tsuna smiled before returning under the car.

**

* * *

**

"You and Visconti will have a mission after the fiasco ended, okay?" Ganauche's jaw dropped. "Timoteo… no, _Ninth_. I really hate Visconti right now. Can I _please _go by myself?" He pleaded. Timoteo shook his head. "No excuses, you'll go with him. Is that understood?" Timoteo gripped his scepter. "O-okay…" Ganauche unwillingly agreed.

**

* * *

**

-**After the fiasco, 6 PM, promised time to meet with Visconti.-**

"Why isn't he here, goddammit!" Ganauche wailed in frustration and is extremely pissed. When the drug-dealers came he shot them mercilessly and threw them three Teal Alexandrite gems. "Fuck, I'm so pissed. I ended up doing it a-fucking-lone." He cursed.

"Oh, thanks for taking care of them, Ganauche." When he heard that bastard's voice, he turned back and was about to snap. "Well, _fuck_ you! I'm glad to do this alo-!" That was when an awesome black car with Teal markings on them met his eyes. "Ganauche-niisan!" An unexpected someone goes out from the car's navigator seat and smiled to him. "Happy Birthday! This is my gift to you, Visconti-san helped in _everything _I need to modify that ugly VW Rabbit. This is VW Phantom 2011!"

He proudly presents his greatest project to be seen. Visconti smirked while Ganauche is dumbfounded. The Orange Mechanic hugged the Teal Phantom "Thank you for being born, Nii-san."

"Visconti, it's my birthday today. Can I go home only with him?" Ganauche asked. "I couldn't care less; I'm meeting with one of my woman here." Visconti scoffed. "Thanks." Ganauche grinned. He took Tsuna up on his shoulder and brought him back to the car. "NII-SAN PUT ME DOWN!" He wailed. "This thing has autopilot, right?" Ganauche asked, smiling. _"Autopilot: activated"_ The car responded.

"Thanks! Now I'll make you pay for playing around with Visconti and making my mood go up and down, Tsu." Ganauche pinned Tsuna to the back seat and starts making him moan.

"_Stop it~! Ganauche-nii~san!" _

**

* * *

**

_**Finished! Tell me what you think please XDD**_


End file.
